Don't Think Of Me
by Blood's Fire
Summary: What starts out as a normal time travel for Kagome, turns out much more different than she ever expected. Years have past and assumptions have been made. Can Inu-yasha make the decision he denied Kagome fifty years ago?
1. Default Chapter

YAY!

unununununununununununununununununununun

Kagome grumbled angrily as she stuffed her socks into the smallest pocket of her large yellow bag. She would have to stand another week in the feudal era, and another head full of insults thrown her way by a grumpy hanyou. She paused her mauling of her socks, and thought slowly about her calendar.

'Today's Tuesday. The last full moon was exactly fifteen days ago...' She started doing the math in her head. They had a few more days until Inu-yasha's time of the month. She snorted at the thought.

Finishing packing her bag, she heaved it over her shoulder, stomped out her door, and slammed it behind her. There was a resounding crash as something inside fell off a conveniently high bookshelf.

Kagome winced, and dove nearly headfirst for the ancient well house that led her down into the feudal era. She sighed in relief, for now a days, she was always scared that the magical warp wouldn't work. That she wouldn't be transported into the time that would allow her to see her hanyou friend.

No matter how often he saw Kikyou, Kagome would always hold him in her heart as a lover. But he preferred to be called her friend. She let out a heavy sigh as her feet touched down on the soft dirt of the bottom of the well.

Almost immediately, a shrieking cry rang through her ears. She covered them in surprise.

A small fur ball the size of a volleyball hurled itself into her stomach, squealing the whole way.

"Shippo!" She cried in joy, but paused when his teary face met hers. "Shippo?"

"K-Kagome?" He sniffed and gulped miserably. "Is it r-really you?"

Kagome stared. His face was broad and muscular, and now that she took another look, he was the size of Souta.

"Shippo? What...?" She looked up through the top of the well.

"Kagome!! Where have you been?!" He cried, burying his face in her bosom. For the first time in her life, she felt uncomfortable with him.

"I... I was just gone for a week..."She tried to explain. "What's going on? Where's I-"

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome glanced upward, and her mild blush turned tomato. Inu-yasha was no longer the childish-looking boy she had met two years ago. He was a masculine, tall, extremely hot remix of the old Inu-yasha. While other impure thoughts ran through her mind, she didn't notice that he was quickly descending.

"Kagome? Where have you been?" The look on his face was unreadable. To Kagome, it looked remorseful.

"I... Inu..." Her mouth fell open as he gathered her in a tight embrace.

"Oh my god, Kagome. You had me worried sick..."

"...Yash..." She stuttered, shuddering at the pleasure of having him so close. Shippo made himself heard.

"What happened, Kagome?!" He asked her, his blue eyes wide. Inu-yasha hastily let her go, and nodded.

"I... I went away... for a week." She said slowly.

"I thought you didn't look any more mature."

"How long has it been?"

"Fifty years."

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. "But that means-"

"Sango and Miroku are both dead."

Kagome hung her head, placing them between her knees.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome..." Inu-yasha said truthfully. It had been equally painful for him when Sango had thrown herself into Miroku's vortex in vain attempts to save him.

Kagome rocked herself a little and tried not to remember what the last things she had said to her dear friends were. Then an idea came to her.

"What about Naraku?" She asked the ground grudgingly. When Inu-yasha didn't respond, she raised her head heavily.

His face was stern, and he looked like he was having an inner battle. "We killed him."

She wedged her face between her knees again, and fought back a sob. That was supposed to be _her_ job. "And... And what about the jewel...?"

"It was completed... And we used it."

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek. "That was supposed to be my job too."

Inu-yasha felt a pang in his heart. These past fifty years had been some of the hardest in his life. He had felt heart-broken and enraged when she didn't return when she said she would. Spending long nights in his tree thinking about her with her happy husband Hobo and their beautiful children. Now he saw how blind he had been.

"What did you use... it for?" She asked quietly. Inu-yasha had been dreading this question since he smelled her on this side of time. Or rather, he smelled her virginity.

The footsteps that carried through the air stopped at the side of the well. A woman in her late twenties stuck her head over the lip of the well. The sight shocked her. There was a teary reunion on the ground that could mean her life. Her _soul_.

nunununununununununununununununununununununun

I did my best when starting this. It's gonna be a bit angsty, so everyone get your tissues!

Next chapter 5 reviews. By then I'll have the next one ready anyway, I just want to get this started. WARNING: Rated for mild content and language


	2. Confrontations and Tears

waugh! It's been so long that I can't remember what I was going to write! oh no! Well, I kinda got separated from my computer and forgot completely about my precious fans! I think I'll continue this one as well as some others. Well: here we go, a butchered version of the work of a genius. (no hesitation when it comes to being modest. )

nununununununununununununununununununununununun

Kagome's eyes widened. This... This can't be happening. There was kikyou. Her long-hated rival for her love... What is this, why is this happening to her? Kagome was speechless.

Well... if it isn't Kagome. The woman said, smiling warmly. It has been a while, hasn't it?Yes, I. Kikyou said with a tinkle of laughter. Who else did you expect after you left Inuyasha to his miser-That's enough. Inuyasha said quietly, hanging his furry white head. This... This wasn't meant to happen.What do you mean, Inu-Don't you dare say my name! he snapped, snarling at her in a frightening way. Kagome took a step back.

What's gotten into you? What's happened since... She trailed off and darted glances between Kikyou and Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha's expression was a mixed one. He couldn't manage words from his mouth and he couldn't calm his beating heart. She smelled so good... He had almost forgotten.

Shippo sniffled, and wiped his eyes clear of tears. Kagome-chan... Okaa-chan...

Kagome turned her attention to the whimpering kit on the ground. 

Inuyasha took the distraction to exchange glances with his mate-to-be. The mature woman beside him frowned slightly. This was not going the way she wanted. No, not at all.

Kagome was comforting the boy on the ground when a hand rested on her shoulder. Kagome looked up. It was her older Inuyasha.

I think it's best if you... go home. He said, fighting down something that was struggling to break loose. We don't need you anymore.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes. She didn't notice Kikyou leave them to talk Shippo too seemed to shrink into the shadows of the surrounding forest.

Emotions made his voice waver. He felt if he said her name now, it would all break loose and he would become a blubbering mess. Please don't cry...I... I understand... It's ok... I know when I'm not needed. She turned her face from him and stood up. Just like before, right...? I'm just a shard detector... I'm just a nobody, here to do your fucking dirty work! Anger pulsed through every blood vessel and vein in her body.

Just go home! She screamed at him, angry tears pouring down her face. I won't just stand by again and watch you go away!And how, wench, do you think it felt when I waited countless hours, days... fuck, years for you to come back to me!

Kagome's lip quivered, and she looked at the ground, tears burring her vision. Damn, this can't be happening.

I was in love with you Inuyasha. I would never leave you.I'm telling you to leave, bitch! He growled, ignoring what she just said, ignoring the fact that he loved her too... once upon a time when he was young and stupid.

I won't leave! Tears were now pouring down her face.

You! You stupid woman, you're not scared of anything, are you? He asked, snarling.

Shut up! You don't know me! She whimpered, putting her hands over her face. I'm scared of everything... I'm scared of the world... I'm scared of me...

He snorted.

And most of all, She said, looking him in the eye. I'm scared of walking out of your world and never, in the rest of my life... feel the way I feel when I'm with you.

He was speechless. Half of him wanted to comfort her, kiss her wipe away her tears and tell her she wasn't worthless. Oh, how he had missed her. But the other half told him it was wrong. He loved Kikyou. He loved Kikyou.  
I won't say it again. Just go home. She cried, throwing herself at his chest. You don't understand! This _is_ my home!

He pried her off him, fearing he would react to her touch and backhanded her harshly, causing her head to snap around. She stumbled and fell, clutching her face, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

He picked her up and looked her in the eye. Come back here and I _will_ kill you.

She smiled in content and looked up at him through blurred vision. Don't... you understand...? Surely... you understand...

He dropped her back in the well and as soon as she was gone, he slumped to his knees, resting his head on his arms. Before he could stop himself, he was crying. Large, hot tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. What had he done, how could he?

nununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Okay, I know it was sad, but it gets a little interesting in the next chapter.

GOMEN NASAI! I'm so sorry! (formal :O) forgive me for not updating and please review.


End file.
